


Courtly Dances

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Matching hickies, Neck Kissing, Party, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Risqué Fluff, Romance, Sweet, Two Shot, goofballs in love, royalty stuff!, tipsy!Callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: “Rayla refused to do this anywhere that others could see, so she’d told Callum to meet her just outside the palace gate. It was bad enough having humans stare at her all over the palace and capital city...she didn’t need them laughing at her too.”Callum teaches Rayla how they dance in Katolis.UPDATE:I added another chapter! Same brand of risqué fluff, featuring Rayla dancing in the moonlight and tipsy Callum.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: First Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904629
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Rayla refused to do this anywhere that others could see, so she’d told Callum to meet her just outside the palace gate. It was bad enough having humans stare at her all over the palace and capital city...she didn’t need them laughing at her too.

Callum had mentioned dancing would be on the agenda at Ez’s 12th birthday celebration, but it wasn’t until Ezran rattled off a list of his favorite dances that she realized she would be totally clueless at this party. She prided herself on being a good dancer, but that wouldn’t make a difference if she didn’t know any of the steps to these “courtly dances” that everyone apparently loved _so much_ here in Katolis. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She’d then made the mistake of mentioning her apprehension to Prince Two-Left-Feet himself. Of course, he’d immediately volunteered, in the middle of the courtyard, where everyone could see, to teach her the dances himself. Callum, who trips over his own feet. He’d been quickly hushed, and then she’d mumbled her instructions to meet her outside the gate at sundown.

And, of course, as she approached the path that led to the city from the palace, her big, dumb, dorky human prince was there, waving at her and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Let’s get this over with,” she groaned as she kept walking right past Callum, taking a turn for the forest path that she knew led to a secluded clearing. 

“Aw, c’mon, Rayla! It’ll be fun!” He bounded up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist to squeeze her gently. She continued onward, unphased. 

”Doubt it. Don’t like being bad at things.” She stared dead ahead.

”What? You’re so graceful and beautiful...how could you be bad at dancing? I’ve _seen_ you dance!” She scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

”I’m a _good_ dancer, I just don’t _know_ these dances. And sorry, Prince Fancypants, but I dont exactly have faith in your teaching here.” She slowed her pace a little, now at least looking at him as she spoke.

”That cuts deep,” he responded, a grin under the surface of his melodramatic facade. “I’m not _that_ bad of a dancer. Plus, most of them are easy! Even I can’t mess them up!”

They had arrived in the clearing. “Alright, alright. Show me then.” She had stopped walking and stood, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, watching him.

”Uhhh...ok, where to start?” He tapped a finger to his chin, thinking.

”Are you kidding me?” Rayla groaned.

”Ok, ok, I got it! This one is easy, it’s the same pattern, over and over. Everyone just rotates partners.” He started singing the melody of the song clumsily, and began the pattern. His steps formed a large square, with a few turns along two sides of the square. He demonstrated, with a phantom partner, the next part, where each pair circles each other, switching partners at the end of the circle.

When he looked back at Rayla, done with the pattern, she was smiling, just a little.

“M’lady?” He said, bowing, again with the most ridiculous, affected tone he could muster. She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes, but stepped up to stand across from him and bowed back.

“Uh...usually the girls, or at least the people in the other line, curtsy at the beginning.” Callum said. Correcting her felt weird to him.

”Oh.” Her cheeks went pink and she awkwardly tucked her left foot behind her right and bent her knees to dip a little. “Like that?”

Callum nodded and bowed again. “Do you want to watch me again? All of your moves would be opposite of mine.”

”No, I think I can manage.”

Callum counted out the time as he walked through the steps with her, their right hands meeting above their heads about half way through the pattern as they turned around each other. Rayla matched him with ease.

”That was perfect! Do you want to try again?” Callum grinned at her.

”Can you sing it this time so I’ll know which one this is at the party?” Rayla reset her position and started to curtsy again. He hummed the song. This time, as their hands met in the middle of the pattern, they made eye contact, smiling sweetly at each other. “I guess you’re not that bad of a dancer,” she teased as they finished the steps. “What’s next?”

”Well, sometime there will be songs where everyone is just in partners. I can show you a few of those dances.” He stepped towards her and took her right hand in his, placing his left hand on her waist. “You—“

”I know this part,” she said and put her left hand on his shoulder. The physical contact between them might have made them blush at one point but now they were so accustomed to one another’s presence that neither were phased.

“For this one, you count in threes,” Callum explained. He started by stepping with his right foot first, 1-2-3, then back the other way with his left, 1-2-3. “Make sense?”

Rayla nodded.

”Ok, well then, the other part of this should be easy for you since you’re such a good dancer already. For most people you’ll dance with, you’ll probably follow, so the other person will guide you where to go.”

He started the pattern again, this time taking her around in a large circle around the clearing. He lifted his right hand and put a tiny bit of pressure on her waist and easily, gracefully, she spun under his arm, out, and back in again. They kept going around and around the clearing, which was now growing dim. The sunlight had mostly disappeared for the day, and the light of the moon took its place. He spun her again, this time bringing her in very close as she returned to his arms. He stopped the pattern of triplets and just rocked side to side with her, both hands on her waist now.

”How are you feeling?” He said quietly.

”Better. I have a confession,” she started. “I knew that one.” She smiled at him, meeting his eyes.

“See? What are you worried about?” He smiled back, pure bliss and ease written across his face.

”I just...don’t want to embarrass myself. Or you.” She rested her cheek again his shoulder, carefully angled so her horns wouldn’t poke at him. “I don’t want to give people another reason to think that I don’t belong here.”

”Oh, Rayla...I could never be embarrassed about you.” He tightened their embrace. “I’m sorry that you don’t feel welcome here. But, if it makes you feel better, the party might actually help that.”

She pulled away to look at him inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

“This is the first time people will see us together at a public event like this. So maybe if they see that you’re a part of our family now and that I love you...”

”Maybe. I like that, being a part of your family. I love you too.” She leaned in to give him a brief kiss, then settled her head back on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. They continued rocking back and forth. 

“Hey, you should show me the dance you use to get into the Silvergrove again. I liked doing that dance with you, even if I was bad at it,” he chuckled lightly.

She pulled away from the embrace with a fond smile and assumed the opening position of the ritual. He mimicked her, and she began. As she rounded the first turn, Callum, having “accidentally” turned the wrong way, ran into her, full force. They had ended up on the ground, a messy tangle of limbs.

”Oops,” Callum laughed, removing his legs from where they had landed, across Rayla’s torso. He laid down on his side next to her in the grass. She shot him an annoyed look, laying flat on her back, arms crossed. “Oh, c’mon...” He scooted closer to her so that his body pressed against her side. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled there for a moment, then kissed.   
  


Rayla rolled her eyes, yet again, then smiled up at the night sky. She closed her eyes and sighed a little as Callum’s warm breath tickled her neck. He kissed his way up her neck, to her temple, and then across to her ear. She wondered if her pointed ear would make him pause, but he continued to softly kiss all the way around her ear, down to her neck again. There he dared a small, light bite, immediately covered by a kiss.

”Callum!” Rayla blurted out. Callum hummed questioningly in response and continued kissing. When her arm reached across to touch his, grasping his sleeve, he knew he could continue, that she was enjoying this new adventure. He bit again near the crook of her neck. “Callum, I like that. Don’t be shy...”  
  
She trailed off and Callum felt his cheeks heating up. He found a spot, just under the corner of her jaw and followed her direction, kissing and biting the spot over and over. She sighed heavily and gripped at his arm. He pulled back to find a small, pink welt on her neck. “I, uh, left a mark.” He smiled nervously at her, unsure if this had been what she intended.

Her hand flew up to feel the mark. He saw her face go from shocked to a briefly angry before settling on mischievous. She roughly knocked him over on to his back before placing herself directly on top of him, straddling his waist. “Pay back.” She said. He was surprised by the swift change, but his slight smile and pink cheeks told her he would be happy for her to get revenge.

She smirked and leaned down to first kiss his cheek, before trailing her kisses around his rounded right ear, down to his neck. She gave a few experimental bites as she went, and she could feel him shudder each time. On the third little nip, his hands moved to sit atop her hips. She then found the same spot under the corner of his jaw and started kissing and biting. She felt his fingers press into the soft flesh above her hips as she worked.

”R-Rayla...” He sighed her name. She pulled away and ran her fingers over the new raised spot on his neck. She realized it was positively _red_. She kissed the spot, then leaned up to look at him. A hand left her hip to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. His hand trailed down to touch the spot he’d left on her, still pink. “Do you think they’ll be gone in time for party?” 

“I hope not,” she smirked, making his cheeks darken from pink to red.

He moved to sit up, and as he sat up, she slid down so that she sat on the grass, her legs still wrapped around him, her bottom in between his legs. He attached his lips to hers, and as she leaned forward into the kiss, he noticed the pressure of her body against his growing arousal. She gripped him more tightly and seemed to purposely press their bodies together. “Is that ok?” She asked, having broken their kiss to ask when she felt his breathing hitch. She rested her forehead on his, waiting for his response.

“Of-of course I like this, Rayla, but I think maybe we shouldn’t...” Callum raised a hand behind his head nervously. She pressed her lips briefly to his reassuringly.  
  
“I’m sure you’re right. I just...” She struggled to find the words. “...want to be with you.” Her gaze was intense, especially as the moon reflected in her eyes.

“Rayla, I want to be with you, too. More than anything.” He reached up to stroke his thumb across her cheek and reciprocated her reassuring kiss from a moment ago. “I just...want to take it slow. I want to take time to enjoy all of it. We don’t need to rush.”

“Will you at least kiss me again?” She asked, smiling at him. “I promise, no funny business this time.” He hummed a little chuckle and used his hand to angle her face towards his lips, guiding her chin upwards. He kissed her slowly, trailing his other hand down her arm to intertwine their fingers. She squeezed his hand back, and put her other hand against his chest, letting her fingers wrap themselves up in the fabric of his jacket. She detached her lips from his and kissed along his cheek, back to his ear

“It’ll be hard enough to hide _one_ of those,” he said as she started to kiss below his ear. 

“Oh, relax,” she said, with no intention of leaving another hickey. Even so, as she kissed he let out little contented sighs. They grew in frequency before he interrupted.

”Th-there are more dances, you know,” he reminded her, voice a little shaky. 

“Oh? And which ones are those?” She whispered in his ear. She nipped at his earlobe suggestively.

”Uh, ya know,” his voice cracked. “More of the kind where everyone does the same steps.”

“Hmmm...well, we better get started then.” She untangled herself from his lap, leaving their fingers intertwined to pull him up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been listening to wayyyyy too much of my many assorted Rayllum playlists that I have saved, resulting in lots and lots of headcanons about Rayla dancing and singing, particularly by the light of the moon. Insert your own cheesy favorite song about love and dancing and moonlight.
> 
> Plus, drunk-at-a-party Callum! Because why not?
> 
> Also, I’m sure someone, somewhere has written the “horny” joke below already but I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Enjoy!

He couldn’t _believe_ what he’d stumbled upon.

She’d disappeared from the party nearly a half hour ago, slipping away silently before he could see which direction she’d vanished in. He’d wandered the party, acquired another drink, and loudly asked everyone he knew if they’d seen his girlfriend. He’d made a point this evening of loudly referring to her as such, seeing as how this was their first _official_ Katolian party together. She’d started out a little chagrined.

“ _No one likes a loud mage,”_ she’d hissed in his ear when he’d called out across the room in the middle of their waltz, asking Ez if he wanted to dance with his _girlfriend_ next...and that was _before_ he’d started drinking.

Still, though, he hadn’t thought that she was particularly miserable at the party, so he wasn’t sure why exactly she’d vanished. She had been grinning when she did dance with Ezran, and she’d had a shot of some kind of foul-smelling liquor with Soren. She’d rolled her eyes in Callum’s general direction quite often this evening in response to his tipsy flirting, but she’d always been smiling as she did. He wished she would’ve brought him with her wherever she went, at least. He _missed_ her. 

He’d wandered around the perimeter of the party, then to her room, then to _his_ room, half expecting—honestly, half _hoping—_ to find her in one of those two places waiting to try to seduce him. She did look _awfully_ nice with bare arms and bare shoulders and with her neckline so much lower than usual...but she hadn’t been waiting in either of those places. With fleeting disappointment, he’d then wandered through the library, then through the dining hall, and that path had brought him past the entrance to the little courtyard.

He’d intended to just walk _past_ the entrance to the courtyard in his search for her, but her bright white hair, made more luminous by the moonlit sky, caught his eye as he traipsed past. He stumbled, admittedly a little drunkenly, to press his body against the cool, grey, stone pillar of the entryway. He peered around the corner, praying she hadn’t seen him so that he could watch her and verify what he thought he’d seen. The cold stone felt good against his flushed face.

Sure enough, she was, in fact, _dancing_. With abandon, too, he noted. He stared in wide-eyed fascination as she twirled and turned and moved her hips in time with the gentle swells of the music, muffled but audible from this far away from the party. When she spun, she held up her skirt out of her way, and he could see that she’d taken off her shoes. Even more bare skin...bare shins, bare ankles, bare feet. He looked her up and down, appreciative of the light fabric that clung to her but also revealed her fair skin to him. He attentively watched her hips sway, finding himself—surprisingly—wishing that she was actually in the tight pants that she normally wore as he watched this little display.

Then... _it couldn’t be_. Was she _singing_? He grinned and wondered how in the world she even knew this song that he hadn’t even heard before. He could make out the sound of her voice, high-pitched and a little clumsy, but not quite full phrases of the melody. He thought she was singing something about _love_ and _moonlight_ and _dancing_ and, if he were meaner, he would tease her. But he was nice. And drunk. So his expression settled into a lovesick, awestruck smile instead.

Then, to his horror, when she completed her next turn, her eyes were open and she froze, seeing him. 

”I’m sorry,” he started to stutter, approaching her. She turned around, and he knew by the way her hands shielded her face that she was thoroughly embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to spy on you, but I came to find you, and then you were dancing and you looked so...”

”So what?” She practically growled, turning back sharply. Her cheeks were pink, but Callum couldn’t remember if they’d been that way before she saw him or not.

“I dunno what word to pick, Rayla. ‘Beautiful’? Too easy.” He meandered over slowly, a little unsteadily and her demeanor softened. “Gorgeous? Pretty? Luminous? Magical? Bright? Sparkly? Shiny?” He could feel the adjectives becoming more and more ridiculous but he couldn’t stop them from pouring out in his inebriated state. By the time he made it over to her, she was smiling in amusement. She caught his hands as he stumbled closer.   
  
“Oh, shut _up_ ,” she scolded, her embarrassment dissipated. “How drunk _are_ you?”

”’Snot that bad,” he shrugged, slurring a little. He brought his hands up to her neck and rubbed down her bare shoulders slowly. “ _This_ is nice.” He leaned forward and kissed her where the hickey he’d given her earlier in the week had faded into the shadow of her jaw. He exhaled warm breath there intentionally.

“Oh, I _see_ ,” she teased. “Apparently drunk Callum is also _horny_ Callum.” He giggled.

“What?” She asked when the giggle turned into a full-on guffaw.

”Do I really have to say it?” Tears had appeared in his eyes as he continued laughing heartily. She raised her eyebrows, daring him. “ _You’re_ horny.” Her eyes followed his hand and widened when he touched a lone index finger to her right horn. She rolled her eyes, and slapped at his hand. “Y’ouch.”

”If you’re going to touch those, at least be _nice_ about it,” she scolded, only semi-seriously. She’d very much like him to touch them...maybe while he kissed her. She imagined fingers threading through her hair, and then not just grazing but grasping at her horns. She imagined the dull but pleasant feeling of his fingers caressing the smooth surface.

“Ohh, what does _that_ mean?” He inquired, bouncing his eyebrows up and down in an overdramatized version of flirtation. She snapped out of it. “Do you _want_ me to touch them?”

“What I really want for you to do is _shut up_ , if I’m honest.” She could let him think it would be normal for him to touch them, but that would be a lie. It was meant to be...special...and she knew how _slow_ he moved with _special_ relationship things. 

”Is that why you left me all alone at the party?” He whined, taking her hands again and swinging them back and forth merrily. He’d already felt giddy _before_ finding his favorite person to tease and to be teased by. Now his goofiness was positively insufferable, especially given her frustration. She sighed and the scowl left her lips.

”No, dummy. It’s full tonight,” she shrugged and pointed up. He understood now...she’d been restless all day and it had only gotten worse when the party began at sundown. “I needed to do _something_ ,” she shrugged again. “Human dancing is too boring. Plus, I wanted to come be outside.”

”We can keep dancing, if you want. You could sing again too.” He leaned in close to whisper the last part. She was grateful for his goofy, drunken, completely unnecessary consideration.

“Ugh, you heard that?” She covered her eyes with her hand again briefly as she groaned. 

”Yeah,” he said. “It was pretty. _You’re_ pretty. Especially when you’re dancing like that.” His hands found her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders to take him up on his offer of continuing to dance. A gust of wind carried the music to them a little louder as they swayed back and forth.

”You have to move your hips,” she said as they moved together, much more stiffly than how she’d been freely dancing when he stumbled upon her. Her hands and her eyes drifted down to his hips, encouraging them to move in time with hers. Then, shyly, she pressed her hips against his. “Like this,” she clarified, rocking her hips against his, back and forth, then in circles, still in time with the music. She looked now into his eyes, and he noticed her effortless, easy smile.

“Oh,” he breathed, blinking at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes that stared him down boldly. “Is it too cheesy if I tell you how beautiful you are in the moonlight like this? Because seriously, _wow._ I was mostly joking earlier about you being sparkly and shiny, but your...your eyes, Rayla.”

”Definitely cheesy, Callum,” she grinned, as she continued the motion of their hips, “but sweet.“

As he stared back, more than a little mesmerized, his hands drifted down to her backside, where his fingers pressed into soft flesh, not quite hungrily, but not quite innocently either. Her eyebrows popped up and she smirked in response. 

“You’re lucky you’ve been drinking because if you hadn’t been, I would _definitely_ be taking advantage of this _mood_ you’re in,” she laughed, glanceing behind her at where his hands had strayed to emphasize her point. The motion of their hips had returned to their gentle sway from earlier.

”Mmm...what if I want you to take advantage of me?” He said, waggling his eyebrows again, clearly in jest. “What would _that_ look like?” His breath caught in his throat as her fingers strayed to the opening of his shirt where she undid his top button and slid a chilly finger against his skin.

”Maybe a dark corner somewhere around here...” She leaned in to whisper the propositions in his ear.

“Lots of kissing...” She turned slightly to lay a kiss on his cheek.

“Definitely more than just bare shoulders...” She pulled one of his hands up from her hips to her waist as she whispered to him, implying _what_ exactly would be bare.

“Maybe some...touching...” She paused and brought her hands back to his hips, implying _what_ exactly would be touched. He gulped and exhaled slowly.

”Ok, well, I’m not too drunk for _some_ of that,” he shrugged, not letting himself focus on too many of the possibilities she’d laid before him. “You know that I like a nice dark corner any time...and I’d be kissing you morning, noon, and night if I had my way...”

“Then, by all means, take me to a corner and kiss me,” she breathed in his ear, warm air tickling him. “I won’t actually do anything more...promise,” she clarified sweetly.

He attached his lips to her neck, and started to clumsily walk her backwards, towards the courtyard wall. He stumbled and she giggled, extricating herself from his arms to take his hand and pull him along towards their favorite dark alcove, sheltered by two perpendicular walls and shadows.

She leaned backwards against the wall and yelped when the pressure of his body against hers pushed her back more firmly against it. He began by kissing her cheek, then her ear, then her neck, then her jaw. She straightened up to hold him close while he kissed practically every bare inch of skin he could find. She sighed, and trembled in delight as his hands migrated down from her waist, to her hips, then further still, around to rest at the top of her behind again. 

“Am I allowed to do this? Even though I’m drunk?” He continued to kiss along her shoulder. She nodded.

Playfully, he scooted his hands further down and pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of her backside. “How about this?” 

“Yes, Callum, you can touch my butt,” she tried to sass him but the words came out breathy and shaky. She inhaled even more shakily as he kissed across the the neckline of her dress, dangerously close to new territory. “That’s...a no for drunk Callum ” She breathed reluctantly. His kisses returned safely back to her neck and her hand found the back of his head, encouraging his warmth breath against her skin. “For sober Callum, anytime. Just to be clear. What I’d really like drunk Callum to do is kiss me, though.”

”Aren’t I already?” He smirked.

“You know what I mean,” she grumbled. He grinned at her and then attached his lips to hers. She immediately sighed and brought her fingers up to his face, holding him close. She made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat as he opened his lips against hers.

Alcohol made his typically deft and careful tongue sloppy and she pressed her body closer to his as his tongue ended up fully in her mouth. They’d been caught kissing once or twice and accused of ‘shoving their tongues down each other’s throats,’ but his uninhibited behavior gave the phrase new meaning. She felt her back and then her head hit the wall behind her again as he kissed...and kissed...and kissed. Heat grew at her core, warm and wanting. Usually their bodies were more thoroughly intertwined when she wanted him _this_ much. Her knees trembled a little when she tried desperately to assert herself in the kiss and found that he wouldn’t allow it. She had to settle for moving hands, which roamed back and forth between greedily grabbing at his hair and knotting themselves in the fabric of his scarf. When he finally went back to kissing her jaw instead of her lips, she was gasping.

“ _Callum_ , what _was_ that?” 

“Kissing,” he shrugged and kissed along her hairline lazily. 

“That was...I am...” she breathed in his ear, trying to find the words.

”...horny?” He asked, giggling again. She scowled and untangled her fingers from where they’d loosened against his scarf in order to lay a firm hand—smack—against _his_ rear. He stopped kissing her and his eyes widened. As quickly as her scowl had appeared, it had vanished, and a smug smile took its place. 

“Only a little,” she shrugged, feigning innocence. “Let’s go back to the party.” She blinked and smiled innocently, torturously, and started to walk away, when she felt him return the gesture with a gentle but firm slap on the right side of her behind. She turned slowly and he winced in anticipation of her reaction, but she was pink-cheeked and grinning.

”Now imagine getting to do that _without_ my clothes on,” she flirted, then offered her hand. “Now, come on. The moon is still high.”


End file.
